There are two existing methods for a radio contact confirmation between two amateur radio stations (the term use is “QSL”—Can you acknowledge receipt?), the QSL card exchange traditionally by mail or QSL bureau (a group voluntary Amateur Radio Operators around the world, QSL Managers) and the electronic logbook match up in a database system. For example, Logbook of The World (LoTW), the American Radio Relay League (ARRL) online system, make this electronic matching and confirm the contact. However, a QSL post card is not sent. Traditionally the QSL post card by mail service or QSL Bureau was the method of confirmation of a radio contact (QSO) between amateur stations. Sometimes, it takes years to receive a QSL card by mail or Bureau and in many occasions the stations have to send money to the other station to pay for the mailing process.
The QSL card is a very desirable item by most of the amateur radio operators around the world because it is a solid evidence of their achievements and thus, it has become an integral part of the hobby tradition. The QSL card is a piece of evidence that lasts for a lifetime, a piece of other country, other culture and a collectible item.
Alternatively, with the use of the electronic log match came the digital QSL postcard exchange (like eQSL.cc does online), wherein the users have the ability to send and receive a digital QSL card when a log match takes place. This digital QSL card can be downloaded and managed in a local computer of the users. However, this generates a problem of fraud and fake confirmations due to the advancement in digital manipulation now a day. For that reason, the ARRL and many other Radio Organizations does not recognize the eQSL system cards to be a valid confirmation method to obtain any award granted by these organizations. If the user wants to submit this cards for award purposes, the granting organizations have to print the cards and send it back to the sending station for signing and then submit it for awards.
Also, is a very common for simulating a QSO confirmation practice to obtain the accounts security username, passwords and certificates software. Thus, many stations around the world are hesitant to use any of these two systems because of the security issues, the lack of quality, complexity and poor offering in terms of choices.
Thus, what is needed is a simple yet secure QSL confirmation system that allows the exchange of confirmed and valid QSL cards between two users that allows printing and/or exchanging QSL cards while at the same time providing a fraud-free submission and certification system.
Throughout the figures, the same reference numbers and characters, unless otherwise stated, are used to denote like elements, components, portions or features of the illustrated embodiments. The subject invention will be described in detail in conjunction with the accompanying figures, in view of the illustrative embodiments.